Carmine Family
by ScarletBlue369
Summary: Mia Walker and her friend, went to Nanimori by the orders of their Sky boss. But they didn't expect something to do with love to happen. HibarixOC and GokuderaxOC Chap1 Edited.
1. Chapter 1 The Vongola, Carmine

_**A/N: I cannot believe I just decided to write chapter 1 all over again. I don't really care but ugh….Maybe it was because Shimon Family didn't have enough info on them. Well here I go again.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I've said this a thousand times already!**_

**Chapter 1 – Carmine Family**

**Mia's POV**

_Yesterday…_

'_Japan! You want us to go to Japan just to get the freaking boss to Italy?' I asked my obnoxious boss._

'_Yeah. The 9__th__ asked us to.' He said. He was our Sky Guardian, Liam Peterson. He is bossy and proud of himself. Maybe too proud. He has black hair and eyes._

'_Ehhhh? I'm too lazy…Can't you just go there or just ask one of your guardians to?' Natalie Scyle, my best friend asked. She was our Sun Guardian. She might be lazy but she is one of the strongest people in our group. She has blue long hair._

'_Aren't you one of the guardians? Why can't we just send Ren? He's reliable.' Arina Keay suggested. She is our Cloud Guardian. She is also one of my close friends and also very smart and pretty. She has blonde long hair. A perfect girl._

'_And you were the one who was saying that I was the most undependable person.' Ren muttered. Ren is our Storm Guardian. A bit unreliable and lazy but very fun to be with. He has spiky dark silver hair._

'_But it's not that bad...We'll get to travel anyway...' Axel said. He is our Thunder Guardian. A bit quiet but adventrous. _

'_I don't want to go…I don't want to…' Ben muttered. He is the most annoying person and our Mist Guardian. A bit annoying and gets sick when travelling._

That is why I'm here. The Rain Guardian of Carmine Family, Mia Walker. That is why I'm in front of Nanimori Middle School in my uniform and my eyes twitching. That boss of mine is so dead. The Inheritance Ceremony was going to happen for a damn week! Why can't he wait?

'Mia, stop stressing yourself. We all know that our boss is too much to take care of.' Natalie said as she put another lollipop in her mouth.

'Where are they anyway! He's telling us to go to school so why is he late?' I shouted.

'Well, let us get our first mission done.' Natalie said and entered the gates.

_Mission 1 – Befriend the Vongola 10__th_

'Everyone! We have three transfer students today!' the teacher shouted. Everyone began to whisper. The usual 'who are they?' and 'I hope she's a girl' or the usual expected things that people would want.

I opened the door and with the two people behind me, Natalie and our Sky Guardian, Liam.

'Hello. I'm Mia Walker.'

'Hi. I'm Natalie Scyle. Nice to meet you.'

'Hey. I'm Liam Peterson.'

'Um…Mia, you can sit beside Yamamoto, Natalie you can sit behind Mia and Liam can sit beside Gokudera.' The teacher said. We proceeded to our seats.

'_Gokudera? Smoking Bomb Hayato wasn't it?_' I thought as I remembered the news about the runaway boy from a rich and strong mafia family. I sat on the chair and there's this tall black haired man beside me.

'Hello, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi.' He whispered to me and grins.

'Nice to meet you, Yamamoto.' I greeted back. I tilt my head to check Natalie and she gave me a peace side saying 'Good job on the Rain Guardian!'

'Okay. Continuing with the lesson…' those were the last thing I heard from the teacher. Daydreaming is the best.

**Normal POV**

Hibari looked at the remaining papers. They were all about the transfer students. The weird thing was there were seven of them, like the Vongola Guardians. They were friends with each other and according to the papers, from the same school and class. _Carmine Academy?_ Haven't heard that school before. He searched it though the internet and found it to be a mafia school. He moved the mouse to the right, causing the papers to fall. He stared at the paper which stood out the most.

_Mia Walker. 15 years old. Best in academics and sport. No bad or negative reviews from teachers._

Interesting, he thought.

**Mia's POV**

'Okay, students. You'll be having a free lesson as Miss Claire isn't here today and we can't find a substitute.' The teacher reminded them. After the teacher left the classroom, the quiet and sleepy class became energetic.

'I can't stand loud noises…' I said as I bang my forehead on the table.

'Maa, maa. It's not that bad!' Yamamoto said.

'For you, it is!' I wailed.

'You're an octopus!' I heard Liam shouted. I turn my head to where the annoying noise is coming from. There, Smoking Bomb and our Sky Guardian were literally bickering at each other.

'Gokudera, stop fighting with the transfer student!' a small weakly boy said.

'Yes, Juudaime!' Gokudera smiled as he turned to the boy who just shrieked.

'JUUDAIME!' I, Natalie and Liam just shouted.

'That's right! Juudaime is the 10th mafia boss of Vongo-'he was interrupted as Tsuna put his hands over his mouth.

'Gokudera! You're not supposed to say that!' Tsuna said quietly.

'Did he just say something about mafia?' A boy classmate asked. People began to fuss.

'No. They meant the maid café!' I said and laughed. The class broke into small crowds and began talking about other stuff.

'How could Gokudera talk about maid café anyway?' Tsuna quietly said.

'Shhh! You don't want people to call the police and kill the 10th Vongola boss, would you?' I whispered quietly.

'At least she's smarter than you dame-Tsuna.' A baby Arcobaleno said. He was wearing a graduation suit which creep me out.

'I'm Reborn. Nice to meet you, Mia Walker, Natalie Scyle and Liam Peterson. 'The baby Reborn said. He was cute but creepy in the same way; I was surprised that none of the students actually minded having this baby in the school.

'Reborn! Who are they!' the boy asked.

'They're the Carmine Family, dame-Tsuna. Another alliance family to the Vongola.' Reborn explained.

'Alliance family?' Tsuna shouted. Seriously, this boy has a tendency of shouting and being surprised.

'Yeah. That boy over there fighting with Gokudera is their boss.' Reborn said as he pointed to our boss.

'You want some of my dynamite?' Gokudera shouted to our boss. In his hands was tons of dynamite already lit.

'Oh yeah I do!' Liam got his gun out with the Carmine embedded on it and a carmine red rose on the side. The class were looking at the two idiots but mostly, they were looking at the weapons.

'Gokudera!' Tsuna shrieked as he saw his proclaimed right hand man with a bunch of dynamites.

'It's a bomb!' one of the student in the class said. Everyone started to panic. I sighed again.

'Hahaha, you people are still kids!' I said as I walked to the two boys. 'Bringing toys in school, that's stupid! You're in middle school and you still bring those!' I laughed in an over reacting fashion.

'Whoo! It's only a toy. Why are we panicking for?' One of the students said. Everyone, again, broke into small crowds.

'Gokudera! Stop it please! We don't want any trouble!' Tsuna shouted. Yamamoto just laughed randomly.

'Mia! Let me goooo!' Liam shouted as me and Natalie tried to keep him from killing everyone.

'No way!' I shouted straight in his ear. He flinched and covered his two ears.

The bell rang for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2 Being chased

_A/N: _

_Astral Archer: Thanks for the review. I've been waiting for that..._

_Thanks for the people who added this story in their favourite list. I am very happy for that. :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Being chased**

**Normal POV**

Mia went up the stairs and opened the door to the rooftop. There weren't anyone there and it was pretty quiet and empty.

'This is the great place in the whole school and there's nobody here?' Mia thought. She sat down beside the metal railings and ate her lunch quietly. It was a sandwich with mayo and ham and an apple juice. The door suddenly opens.

'Oh~ It's Mia!' Natalie said. Behind her were Tsuna, Gokudera, a black haired boy and two girls. The group walked to where she is and sat with her.

'Hey! This is the best place ever. It's quiet!' Mia said.

'It's because the Disciplinary Committee is here.' Tsuna said.

'Disciplinary Committee?' Mia and Natalia asked. 'What's that?'

'It's like prefects. They control the discipline of the school.' Tsuna explained. '_But our Disciplinary is stricter and deadly…He's not even acting like one!!!_' he thought.

'Oh…We were home schooled so we have no idea what that means…' Mia answered.

'Home schooled?' the brown haired girl asked.

'Because our parents are rich.' Natalie explained.

'By the way, who are you?' Mia asked. She did not remember being introduced to the three people She only knew Tsuna and Gokudera a.k.a. octopus head.

'Oh yeah! You haven't met us yet!' the black haired man grinned. 'I'm Yamamoto Takeshi.'

'I'm Kyoko Sasagawa!' the brown haired girl said.

'I'm Hana Kurokawa!' the black haired girl said.

'I'm Mia Walker.' Mia said back. The group then ate their lunch and have some discussions.

'Do you think Hibari will notice us? Doesn't he hang around here somewhere?' Hana asked.

'As long we're quiet, he probably won't mind.' Yamamoto said, laughing. The door suddenly banged and someone is about to interrupt the peace.

'EXTREMEEE!! Ah, there you are Sawada! I was finding you all over the school to the extreme!!!' a gray haired boy shouted. Mia and Natalie cringed at the volume.

'Onii-san!!!' Tsuna shrieked.

'What is it, Sawada?' the loud boy asked.

'You. I'll bite you to death.' Someone said. It was Hibari, standing on the other side of the rooftop.

Hibari jumped and raised his tonfas. He sprints to the boy, attacking him. He blocked it with his fists.

'Hibari! What's the big deal!?' he asked.

'You. I hate noises. And crowds.' He said. 'I'll bite you to death.' He said, raising his tonfas again.

'_He hates crowds and noise!!! What kind of disciplinary committee is that?!'_ Tsuna shouted inside his mind.

'Hibari-san! Stop it! We don't want any injuries!' Tsuna begged at Hibari.

'Since when did you start to order me, herbivore?' Hibari asked and glares at Tsuna. Tsuna goes into panic mode.

'Hibari-san, shouldn't you be respecting your boss?' Mia said. She had seen them earlier fighting with Adelheid and she thought that he was definitely one of Tsuna's guardians.

'You too, transfer student. When did you have the permission to tell me what to do?' he asked the girl.

'We better back away.' Hana whispered to Kyoko. Kyoko nodded and the two girls stepped back. Mia and Hibari began to glare. Really bad. There was a tension between them.

'I'll bite you to death.' Hibari threatened. He raised his tonfas and began to sprint at her. Mia reached her side pocket not finding her weapon.

'_I forgot my freaking weapon!' _Mia shouted to her mind.

'Ah…She forgot her weapon…' Natalie said, putting a lollipop in her mouth.

'She forgot her weapon?!' Gokudera asked. '_How can you forget your weapon!?'_

Mia had no choice but to run. To the railings. And jump.

'Mia!!!' Tsuna shouted and ran to railings and looked down. There, he saw Mia, standing straight and waving with a stupid grin in her face.

'Take that suckers!' she shouted back. Hibari was annoyed and he wanted to jump and bite her to death.

'That's really cool! How did she do that?' Kyoko complimented.

Hibari faced the group who has been left by Mia and glared. The bell rang.

'Go back to your class before I bite you to death.' He ordered. The group nodded and walked quickly to their classes.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

_Oww…That hurt. _I told myself. I have tried jumping from tall buildings a lot of times but I never get used to it. I limped back to my classroom quickly. From what I have seen at the rooftop, the disciplinary member was irritated. And so, I hurried back to my classroom. But first, I need to visit the nurse's office.

I opened the door and there, the most annoying and the-dude-that-I-want-to-kill is sitting there, grinning.

'Shamal! What are you doing here?!' I asked. I met him in Italy and he was flirting with Natalie and me. Last time I saw him; there was a big red mark of a hand on his face. Two marks. We both slapped the man.

'Mia! What are you doing here? Do you want to get my special treatment?' he asked.

'I jumped from the rooftop. And after seeing your face, I'm perfectly fine. I don't need your special treatment.' I said, grinning and shut the door loud. Maybe I'll just go to my classroom after all.

I arrived there just in time, without being spotted by the prefect. I opened the door and there, everyone was quiet. Of course they are. The teacher was there, trembling. Wait, trembling? I looked at the south of the room, seeing the prefect leaning against the classroom walls. I closed the door again and ran. Opps. I forgot my weapon which is in my bag.

* * *

**Normal POV – in the classroom**

After Hibari left to run after the girl, everyone started to sigh.

'She forgot her weapon again.' Natalie said, staring at her bag.

'She forgot her weapon!? Why is it in her bag anyway? She's supposed to bring it everywhere!' Gokudera said.

'Because her pocket wasn't large enough for it.' Natalie said, putting another lollipop in her mouth.

'By the way, Natalie…You've been eating sweets today. A habit?' Yamamoto asked.

'Yeah.' She answered.

'You three over there. Would you mind sharing your conversation?' the teacher asked. The trio went quiet. 'Natalie, please take off that sweet in your mouth. Eating is not allowed in the classroom.'

'Yes!' Natalie said and takes it from her mouth. The teacher sighed and began to write on the board. Natalie threw it and it ended on Tsuna's hair. The young Vongola didn't even notice it.

* * *

_A/N: Yay. Finish Chapter 2! Agh! I got a project!! Who said it was really easy to write Hibari's character?! I am very sorry if I cannot keep Hibari in character. And for my grammar mistakes which I cannot seem to notice....O_o...Please review~_


	3. Chapter 3 Running Around

A/N: Hello and I didn't update for how many weeks. Do not blame me as my tests are still running (so blame teachers!) and my mum has made my computer time into 1 hour every weekdays…Yeah. Then on with the story….

Disclaimer: Don't own KHR or characters that involve 27, 18, 80, 59…and other numbers

* * *

Chapter 3 – Running Around

Mia's POV

On the streets of Nanimori…

'I've ran like 200 laps already! Hibari-san! STOP!' I shouted. I was running really fast that my lungs are nearly dead.

'I'll bite you for disturbing my sleep.' Hibari muttered. The two of us were running around Nanimori. And every time we pass people by, they make a path. It was either for me, for Mr. Prefect or for my death burial.

'And I forgot my weapons. OH GREAT!' I said in a rather sadistic voice.

'Your problem Hebrivore.' He said.

'Please Hibari-san! This is more than my P.E. mafia teacher taught me!' I cried, remembering all the times that P.E. teacher tried to kill me.

'Maybe I should go back to school to get it…' I thought. I ran all the way back to school, being chased by Hibari the skylark and telling myself how dumb I am that I didn't even think of that.

Everyone was now departing the school building and making way for me and Hibari. It was nearly a funeral procession. The only thing missing is that the fact I'm dead and these people aren't crying.

'Hey! MIA!' Natalie shouted. She wasn't chewing, which was really rare and I understood everything once I saw Tsuna's hair.

'Sorry, Natalie. Tell Arina that I'll be super late!' I shouted and headed back to school. And still, that damn skylark was still following me. How much stamina does he have? But then I had my time to get my bag as the prefect was busy biting other students who are running in the hallways like he is. I grabbed my bag as soon I entered the room. But because I don't want to bitten to death, I tried what I did a moment ago and jumped again. I saw a tint of Hibari's hair after I leaped off and landed.

I landed painfully.

My foot was sprained and probably a fractured bone, my fault for not visiting the pervert doctor. I fell on the dry ground, clutching my foot.

'OUCHIEEEE!' I shouted. Gosh, that was really loud; I might be beaten to death…again. Hibari, who was on the floor whatever (I don't bother to count) was only glaring at me with a really sarcastic smirk on his face. He left the room, leaving me, a GIRL, with a broken foot. Maybe I should crawl to the hospital.

Before I could even decide to CRAWL to the hospital, someone was going outside the school building as I can hear the footsteps. No one was allowed inside the school when the last bell already rang and hell, there's no way it was Hibari.

No. It was Hibari.

It's the damn prefect who's going to torture me in my weakened state. I thought of me being roasted, plucked, chopped...wait those are what butchers do. Wait, Hibari is a carnivore! He might do it to me!

While I was busy freaking myself out, I didn't realize Hibari was now in front of me. He grabbed my right arm and I stood up with his help. I stood up with only holding his one arm.

'Hebrivore, you owe me.' He said while he carried me in a piggyback ride.

'Since when did I ask for your help? That means I don't owe you at all, CARNIVORE.' I shouted in his ears.

'Shout again and I'll bite you to death.' He threatened. Gosh, this guy always threatens everybody.

'Tell me where you're bringing me first?' I asked.

'The nurse's office.'

'…'

'…'

'HIBARI-SAN! LET ME GOOOOOOO!'

* * *

Nurse's office

'What can I do for you, prefect?' Shamal asked.

'Treat this girl here.' Hibari said and let go of me and I ended up painfully on the floor.

'Hibari-kun (?) We don't treat an injured lady like that!' Shamal said in a disgusting for me way.

'Hibari-kun!' I said imitating him. 'Don't leave me with this ugly pervert here.' I said going back to my original tone.

'Mia-chan! Sit steady because I'm treating you!' he said, grabbing the first aid kit.

'Get away from me, pervert.' I said and kicked his face. He raised a white flag with a creepy smile on his face and then he's now unconscious. 'I'll treat myself then.'

I tried to bandage it but my foot was too painful to move and Mr. Prefect keeps staring at me weirdly. I tried my hardest to bandage it and it keeps falling. The emotionless man standing in front me and sat on the floor. He snatched the bandage roll off me and began to bandage my foot.

He then left after that without saying a word. And I just sat there, smiling and without knowing, blushing.

* * *

A/N: YAY! Finish! YAY! Weee! Last week next week and then half term! I'll do whatever I can to update people! BYEEE!

P.S: You people do know there's a green button there that says reviews? Click that and be happy for the rest of your LIFE! (LOL)


	4. Chapter 4 Announcement of the 9th

A/N: Half term~~~Yay.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I can't. Because I don't make awesome handsome to the extreme boys like that. :D

Chapter 4 – Announcement of the 9th

Mia's POV

I went home finding a few weird glances staring at my injured foot. I explained to my family what happened, even the time when I saw Hibari wasn't such a bad guy.

'So…technically, you're falling in love?' Arina asked.

'NO!' I shouted, blushing. 'I didn't mention ANY of that.'

'Then please tell me why are you blushing?' Natalie asked.

'Because…if you tell any girl that, of course they would blush.' I said confidently.

'By the way, I just received a call from the 9th.' Liam said as he left the room where the phone is.

'Then…' we said as we stared at him.

'Three weeks. He's giving us three weeks to prepare for Italy.' Liam said. 'We really have to bring all of the guardians and two assistants he said.'

'Assistants?' I asked.

'For the Vongola of course. A boss needs some helpers.' He explained. 'We only have one problem though.'

'What?' Ren asked.

'Yamazaki Familiglia.'

As our leader explained yesterday, we had to be careful. And so, wishing that people wouldn't give us weird glances, we decided to carry our weapons everywhere. Arina used her tennis racket case but inside, were her boxes and her bow and arrows. Natalie had a small cynical case attached to her leg where her small metal rod was placed in. For me, I had to make changes with my uniform because my weapon was a gun and I couldn't easily be carrying it around like a gangster about to kill somebody. I had to buy a new belt and attached my gun that's currently disguised as a box. So I had two boxes. So please, the only thing I wish is for people not to call me a 'box freak'.

School was miles away and I'm already shivering. My leg wasn't fine but I don't want to run like yesterday. I left my house really early, an hour before class and expecting not to see Mr. Prefect.

'Oi! Mia-san!' I heard a familiar shout. I tilted my head and to see who it was.

'Ah! Yamamoto! What are you doing here so early?' I asked.

'We have early baseball practice today.' He said.

'_Yes! A way to get away from the devil! Thank you Yamamoto!' _I thought. 'Hey, can I watch the baseball practice? I want to see how you play baseball!' I said. _Please say yes!_

'Sure!' he said. And off we go to the training grounds.

'Have you ever tried baseball?' Yamamoto asked.

'Yeah. My P.E. teacher taught me to do like all the sports. Freak, I was about to die even if we barely started.' I explained.

'So, want to practice it with me? Batter or Thrower?' Yamamoto asked.

'I want to bat. It's more challenging.' I said. I picked up the old battered bat from the ground.

'Ready?' he shouted.

'Yeah.' I said and stood in position.

I would have thought that Yamamoto would go easy on me and at least throw the ball like a normal baseball dude would but no. No. His throw was awesome to be honest, too fast to be caught be naked eye. I had to wish my luck and hit it really hard that it was nearly a hit run. Until I hit someone's window.

'That is not a hit run now.' I said. 'Yamamoto, I'll be back. I probably say sorry to the teacher or whoever owns that room.' I shouted and ran.

'Okay!'

I opened the door. Normally, I would expect a teacher to tell me off and I make some random excuse and the teacher just says 'Don't do it again'. Instead, I saw a really angry disciplinary committee about to bite me to death and he was just sitting on his beloved seat, not even bothered to pick the glass up to clean it.

'Err….Sorry for breaking the window?' I apologized with a hint of asking.

'Herbivore…' he said really quietly. The next line would be 'I'll bite you to death' or just attack me instantly.

'Clean that up.' Huh? What did he say again?

'Eh?'

'Clean that up or else I'll bite you to-'

'Wait…what!'

'Stop interrupting me, Herbivore.'

'_He was about to bite me to death yesterday but helped me treated my sprained or broken or who cares ankle and now he doesn't bite me to death when I broke his window!' _I asked myself. _'Actually this is better than being bitten to death.'_

'Fine. I'll get the clean thingies.' I said and left the room. But then I remembered something.

'Where do you get the clean thingies again?'

'It isn't my fault I broke his window…It's my teacher's fault for training me.' I muttered as I walked into the quiet hallways. I was standing infront of a locker room where the cleaning materials are. It wasn't clean or dirty but there were dead small animals around the place.

'Ewww….Dead rat. Better than dead dude. That would stink…' I muttered. 'Where's the broom?' I asked. I searched around the tiny small place. But somehow, I felt the presence of someone and before I know it, the door was closed and locked.

'Hibari! Let me out of here if that was you!' I shouted. I put my ear closed to the door and surprisingly, heard a gunshot.

'_That prefect doesn't even have a gun…' _I thought. '_Bursting this door ain't that bad so I'll do it.'_

I got my gun out and shot the door knob and it fell. I kicked the door, finding the prefect injured, standing ready to fight with his tonfas.

'I see you got out, Rain.' Someone familiar to me said.

'Alfred!'

A/N: Suck. I hate this chapter. By the way, who's Alfred again? Oh yeah. Find out who he is at the next chapter. :D

P.S.: Can you people at least review?


	5. Chapter 5 The Storm

A/N: Hello everyone! I tried my best to update! So here!

Disclaimer: Do not own KHR because if I did, I couldn't think of a guy as hot as Hibari and as cool as Yamamoto.

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Storm

Alfred Bernardino. Mist Guardian of the Yamazaki Family. A Japanese-Italian Mafia. He was now standing right before my eyes, a traitor of my former family.

'Alfred! What are you doing here?' I asked, shouting.

'To crush the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony of course. No one likes the Vongola being the strongest.' He said. 'What are you doing here? Weren't you a part of the Giovanni Family? Why are you here in Japan with the Vongola Cloud Guardian, MIA?'

_Tsk. Why? Why does he have to be here?_

I pressed my two fists together angrily. My past memories keep coming back to me every time I get rid of them.

'Herbivore shut up.' Hibari threatened as he attacked Alfred but failed.

'Someone's angry~' Alfred sang.

'Alfred! Stop it! Don't drag the Vongola with this!' I said. 'I'm not part of the Giovanni anymore!'

'Didn't I tell you? We are interrupting the Vongola Ceremony. But your father also requested you.' He said.

'_He's the one who left me and now he wants me back?'_

'Shut up, Herbivore. Anyone who is not part of this school shouldn't be here.' Hibari threatened.

'Don't worry, prefect. I just came to send Mia a letter.' He said and flicked a letter to me.

'A letter? From Giovanni and Yamazaki Family…' I muttered.

'Goodbye Mia. I'll see you on three weeks time.' Alfred said as he disappeared.

'_Three weeks. The 9__th__ is giving us three weeks to prepare for Italy.' _Liam's voice said as it entered my mind from last night.

'Three weeks…I better inform the Vongola.' I said. I was going to run and report what I think will happen but then someone stopped me.

'Herbivore, where are you going?' Hibari asked.

'To your boss?' I said questionably.

'I don't have a Boss. And pay for this door or I'll bite you to death.'

'EHHHH!'

* * *

Liam gathered the people in Tsuna's class to have a little talk about Alfred.

'So you think they're after Tsuna?' Liam asked.

'Yeah. They said they will destroy the Vongola by joining with the Giovanni Family and overthrow them.

'Ehhh!' I heard a whimper from Tsuna.

'This is going to be a problem.' Liam said.

'Why?' Tsuna asked.

'Well, Boss, Giovanni is one of the strongest mafia in Italy. They do not side with the Vongolas because they hate them being in their power.' Gokudera explained.

'And it is Mia's former family.' I clenched my fists and had a

'Eh?'

'Let's just leave it at that.' Liam said. 'Your tutor should have mentioned this but Tsuna you will go to Italy whether you like it or not.'

'Eh? But! Reborn!' Tsuna shrieked.

'Shut up dame-Tsuna.' Reborn ordered, popping out of nowhere. 'The 9th is expecting us.'

'But….'

'Oi! Tsuna! Yamamoto got beaten!' one of our classmate said. Chills started getting though me.

'WHAT?'

* * *

_Nanimori Hospital…_

'I nearly fainted…' Natalie said.

'Why? I thought you weren't afraid of blood.' Arina asked.

'Because that was horrible! Why am I the Sun Guardian! WHY?' Natalie screamed.

'So it was you who treated him.' I said.

'Yeah. Good thing I was there.' Natalie said.

'But Yamamoto looked really worn out…' I said, worried. He had bandages around his arms and stomach and an oxygen mask.

'I found him lying on a pool of blood. But because I'm a Sun Guardian, I tried to heal them but they didn't work. So I had to call Ryohei. It did work but I think we only lessened the blood. Even when we arrived in this hospital, his blood was still gushing out and so they just finished doing the stitches.' Natalie explained.

'Me and Natalie searched around the room and found a clue.' Arina said. I put a questionably look at my face. 'We searched around the room and found some writing that's been written in blood. Well, we figured out that it was going to be the Yamazaki and Giovanni and so we searched around Ren's database.'

'Someone who have killed thousands and the pool of blood around them, the slices in Yamamoto's body, it can only be the Giovanni's assassin, Roy.' Natalie said.

'You mean, the one that killed half of that big family in China?' I shouted. I haven't seen Roy but he was definitely one of the gruesome assassins I ever known. He was often in newspapers and the television but his name was never mentioned to the regular people. He was very popular in the mafia and also the reason that the Giovanni had a lot of money.

'Yeah. He was stupid enough to put his name on the wall. Well, his name and the word 'KILL'.' Arina said.

'No…He always does that…That's why he's the number 1 wanted mafiaso in the whole entire world of non-mafiaso!' I shouted.

'I don't understand that…' Natalie and Arina both said.

'YAMAMOTO!' the door opened quickly that I jumped from my seat and ended up on the floor.

'Relax Tsuna. He's alive.' I said while standing up.

'BASEBALL IDIOT!' Gokudera screamed as he entered the room. He looked pretty pissed at the unconcious teen. 'Are you that weak!'

'Hey…Don't scream. We might get kicked out.' I said.

'TO THE EXTREME!' Ryohei screamed as he entered the room.

'I SAID DON'T SCREAM!'

'I'LL BE EXTREMELY QUIET THEN!'

'You didn't even lower your voice!'

Tsuna sighed in joy. Thanking Natalie and Ryohei endlessly and it's starting to bug me now.

'Tsuna, you have said 'Thank you' ten times already.' Natalie pointed out.

'So, Natalie, Arina what's the situation?' Reborn asked.

'We have a suspect. We bet its Roy.' Arina said.

'Roy? The famous assassin that killed thousands?' Gokudera shouted.

'You know your stuff, Smoking Bomb Hayato.' Natalie said.

'It's best if all go home in pairs for safety.' Reborn said.

'I'll go with Juudaime!' Gokudera said.

'No. You lived the street opposite of your beloved Juudaime. You're going home with Natalie.' Arina said.

'You know where we live? You stalker.' Gokudera said. Arina just smiled.

'Don't worry. Yamamoto will be taken care by Dino's subordinates.' Reborn said.

'Dino's here?' Arina asked.

'Yeah. He just arrived about a minute ago in Nanimori Airport.' Reborn said.

'I'll just go home with Tsuna…' Arina said, realizing that she had to stop by a store near Tsuna's house.

'Who do I with to the extreme?' Ryohei screamed/asked.

'You should wait here for Dino's subordinates.' Reborn said.

'I'll be going home with Prefect then. He just had to come here to check the safety of his DEAR hospital.' I said.

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

'Why the heck do you have to live near me woman!' Gokudera asked with an irritated voice.

'It's not my fault! Where do you live anyway?' I asked.

'Why don't you ask your friend that's a stalker?' he answered. This guy is very rude!

'She's an information gatherer. That's her job.' I said.

'She might be a traitor to Juudaime's family!' he said. I snapped.

'Arina is not like that!' I shouted. 'I can't believe she made me go home with you!'

It was a fight using words. Well, I was just lucky we didn't have to use weapons or else I have to tell the 10th reasons why I attack the guy. We turned right and we were still in an argument.

'Hehehehehe…' someone laughed evilly.

'Who's that?' me and Gokudera asked.

'10th generation Storm Guardian…you're next.' A voice said. A shadow appeared on the side of the walls and a cloaked man appeared. He had a scythe on his hand. He took off his hood. His silver hair shone and the moonlight showed his face. I could only grip tighter on my bag.

'R-Roy…is…' I whispered as I saw his bloody face, probably covered in Yamamoto's blood when he attacked him earlier. I knew that he didn't remember me as he was glaring at the two of us.

* * *

We have been fighting for over an hour. Gokudera is half dead but still standing and I'm dead if he knocks me again.

'Damn! And I swore to Juudaime that I would protect you!' Gokudera hissed.

'Well you're not doing any good!' I told him.

'Shut up!' Gokudera said panting really hard. With my very own eyes, I saw a shadow behind Gokudera. The shadow was revealed to be Roy, his sword ready to pierce Gokudera's back.

'Watch out-!' I shouted. His sword entered Gokudera's skin and blood splash on the floor and on my face.

Before I knew it, Roy was right in front of me and before I could faint because of lack of energy, he said;

'Good night, Natalie-hime.'

* * *

A/N: I'm not evil people. Gokudera won't die, neither will Yamamoto. And please review.


End file.
